beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beyblade: Zero Era - Episode 25: Flashback - Preventing Salamandra
Flashback - Preventing Salamandra is the twenty-fifth episode of Beyblade: Zero Era. Still in the chamber, Des is shown a vision by Xiaolong, and learns something interesting about one of his ancestors. Plot The episode begins with Des sitting across from Xiaolong inside the chamber, Des proclaims that he has been there for 3000 years, and it's about time that he should leave. Xiaolong replies that Des cannot leave until his training is complete, Des says that seeing as he still has a few millennia to explore, he may as well learn about Salamandra. Xialong says that Salamandra was one of ten possible Keys of Concord, which could only be forged by a blader who had achieved perfect resonance between their spirit and that of their bey. Des says that he already knows this and asks to be shown when the sword was forged, which Xiaolong grudgingly shows him, the sky turns red before warping and twisting and sending Des back in time to the forging of Salamandra. Des awakens to a forest, he calls out for Xiaolong, but receives no answer, realising that Xiaolong isn't going to respond, Des looks through the trees, he sees dozens of beyspirits wandering around. Des wanders the forest aimlessly before sitting on a tree stump, he ponders his existence as a spirit, how he won't have aged when he returns to the real world, however he is interrupted by a loud explosion from the top of the mountain. The mountain erupts, spewing hot lava over the forest, causing the trees to burn and the spirits to flee in terror. Des runs up the mountain, atop of which he sees a red-haired woman being confronted by strange man. Des exclaims in surprise in his previous incarnation's appearance as a woman. The strange man says that his generals have sent him to stop her, to which she replies that he isn't strong enough to accomplish what he has come to do. Des's incarnation says that the Keys of Concord will protect the world from the Orichalcos and any other invaders, and she will forge it even at the cost of her life. She loads Xiaolong onto her wrist launcher, and the man proclaims the superiority of the Orichalcos before loading his bey onto a launcher shaped like a dagger. They launch their beys, and the man activates the seal of Orichalcos. He yells that he will take her soul, but she activate's Scarlet Xiaolong's special move. As Xiaolong fires a beam from its cannon at the man's bey, Des marvels at the strength of his previous incarnation. The man's bey is destroyed, and his soul is taken by the seal, which disappears. Des wonders if all his previous incarnations were as strong as this women, and the current Xiaolong comes down from the sky spouting a prophecy. A great darkness will befall this world in the coming centuries, An evil hidden beyond the darkness of space, Only these keys of concord will have to power to repel it. Salamandra rises out of the volcano, and Des's incarnation grabs it, covered in armour. Des returns back to the current time, and Xiaolong asks him if he found what he was hoping to learn about, and Des replies that he now knows how to defeat Ramaz Dolsa. Category:Role Play Category:Zero Era Episodes